Between Two Different Points
by BellaMikealson
Summary: While in the car Babydoll is dreaming about Mr J who she used to love. Babydoll is transported to the Avengers to stay in prisoned because she has caused a lot of trouble and won't learn her lesson. There Loki sees her well she us washing the floor and decides to use her to escape. Will Loki and Baby escape the Avengers.
1. Prologue

**Between Two Different Points**

**Plot outline**

While in the car Babydoll is dreaming about Mr J who she used to love. Babydoll is transported to the Avengers to stay in prisoned because she has caused a lot of trouble and won't learn her lesson. There Loki sees her well she us washing the floor and decides to use her to escape. He kidnaps her and forces her to help him get revenge on the Avengers. The Avengers are looking at her in her room and they see her dancing which distracts the. Then her and Loki escape, but the Avengers are after them. Babydoll shoots at Natasha to save Loki, they escape together but Loki tells her she has to go her own way until he comes back for her. He tells her that he loves her, as she goes into an abandoned apartment she is shocked to find Mr J there.

**Prologue **

Babydoll is not just an average 20 year old, she is a nut bag. She is involved in a life of crime with Mr J. She was in love with Mr J, moves to New York away from the past but the only way she knows how to live is to steal things. This begins to get her notice by the local superhero group the Avengers. "Give it up Blondie." Hawkeye shouts at her just after she got the diamond out of the safe. She looks in the mirror and sees three of them standing behind her. Looks back down at the diamond, and runs out the back door. "Why do they run?" Black Widow asked Hawkeye and Captain America. Baby, looked around to see where she was and she put the diamond in her bag and zipped it up and put her bag on her back. She ran down the alleyway as fast as trying to escape the Avengers. She made it out of the alleyway into the main streets of New York.

"Halt bandit." Thor said to Babydoll while flying in the air. "Shit." She said to herself, she looked behind her and saw Hawkeye, Widow, and Cap. Iron Man and Hulk appeared, "There is no way out Blondie." Hawkeye said to her. Babydoll was beginning to get angry, because he was calling her Blondie. "My name is Babydoll you moron." She shouted at Hawkeye. She turned and tried to shoot Widow but she ducked and punched her in the gut. Babydoll slapped Widow and the other decide to let Widow take her. Babydoll kicked Widow in the chest which sent Widow flying back into the dumpster. "Ah." Widow said as she hit the dumpster, Hawkeye entered the fight now. She swung his bow at her and she flipped over the bow and him. She dropped kicked him in the back. Hawkeye went into Iron Man which took both of them out, Cap throw his shield at her, Baby jumps up and flips over the shield. But she gets punched in the gut and that sends Baby flying back into the building.

"That was easy." Hulk said to everyone, Cap helped up Widow. Widow just looked at him. "Ya it was easy for you did nothing." Widow said to him, Hawkeye and Tony got up, Thor landed on the ground. "Did you have to hit her that hard Cap?" Thor asked him, Cap shrugged his shoulders and said to him, "I dunno. She seemed tough." "Avengers thank you." Police arrive on the scene to take Babydoll away. "Hold up we stop her she is are prisoner." Iron Man said to them, the Avengers stood in front of Babydoll. She looked up and saw all of the Avengers arguing with the police. She slid the manhole cover over and slid quietly down the ladder and slid the manhole cover back and went down into the sewers. Hawkeye turned around and saw that she was gone. "Shit. Guys she's gone." Cap turned around and saw that she wasn't there. "You cops wonder why you have so many criminals on the loose right now." Cap said to them, Hawkeye slid the manhole cover over and looked down into the sewers. "Maybe she went down here." Widow walked over to Hawkeye, "That would make sense." Widow said to him.

Babydoll made it two blocks without the Avengers looking for her and she decided to climb out of the sewers and walked in the abandoned apartment that she had been crashing at. She dropped her bag on the floor and took her jacket off. She got walked into the bathroom and put the shower on. She got underdressed as she pulled her shirt off her arm was badly cut. She just stood in the shower and the blood ran down her arm. Baby turned the water off and got out of the shower put a clean top on and put the stuff she robbed in a safe that she had in the apartment.

Suddenly a widow smashed she picked up a gun and slowly walked around the corner and saw Hawkeye. "Hello Baby. Now you can do this the easy way or the hard way." Hawkeye told her, she took a shot at him, "OK the hard way then." Hawkeye said to himself. Babydoll took another shoot at him, "I don't want to hurt you, Baby." Hawkeye said to her trying to put the charm on. "What you gonna do charm me to death." Babydoll said sarcastically towards Hawkeye. She tried to punch him in the face but he caught her face and punched her in the face knocking her off. "Sorry hun." Hawkeye opens the door letting Widow in how went over the safe and opened it and grabbed her bag.

Hawkeye picked up Babydoll and carried her to the car and put her in the back seat. While Babydoll was knocked out she was dreaming about Mr J and all the good times that they had together with Mr J when they were causing trouble and living it up. Hawkeye looked back at Baby then looked at Natasha, "I feel bad for her she's only young." Hawkeye said to Natasha, "Clint she's dangerous, she beat the hell out of me and you." Natasha said to him. They arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D. and Clint opens the door and Baby wakes up Clint grabs Baby by one arm and Natasha grabs her other arm and they take her into the S.H.I.E.L.D. prison.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Babydoll meets The God of Mischief, Loki**

Clint and Natasha, walking Babydoll down the hallway. When they got to the end of the Hallway, Nick Fury the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. was standing in front of her. "You have been causing all the trouble then." Nick said to Baby, she just looked down at the ground not talk. "You can work your time off here, by cleaning the Helicarrier from top to bottom. Stick her in her cell." Fury told Baby. Clint put her in the cell, I'm gonna get her some of her things like clothes." Clint said to Natasha, she nodded. "Don't be gone to long Clint." Natasha said to him, he nodded and ran down the corridor on to a Quinn jet and headed to back to Baby's place to pick up some clean clothing for her.

Baby was sitting her on the floor in her cell she put her head into her hands and began to cry. Baby heard a voice she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the door of her cell and saw Captain America was standing there, looking like a regular guy. "Hey, sorry that I hit you so hard last night." He said to her, he looked down at the ground and asked, "How badly injured are you?" Baby looked confused and turned and said to him, "Why do you care?" She asked him, he looked at her then looked down the hall Clint came back with a bag of her clothes. He opened the door and throw the bag in the locked the door. "Though you might need some clean clothes you don't know how long you're gonna be here." Clint said to Baby but he was looking straight at the ground as he said it to her he walk off.

"Stay strong Baby." Cap told her. She picked up her bag and throws it against the wall of her cell. She fell asleep on the bed in her cell shelve sleepiest hours later on the most uncomfortable bed ever. Baby woke up to an order from Cap, "Wake up Baby time to get to work." Cap told her, she got up and got chanced. Cap opened her cell, "Today you'll be cleaning this entire hallway." He told her nicely as he could. Cap left her to it and walked off. Baby took a long deep breath and got to work, she said to herself. "Thank god Mr J isn't here to this." She started up by her cell and near 12 o'clock she had done half of the hallway. "So you're the new girl." A tall, dark haired, gorgeous man asked Baby.

Baby stopped strumming the floor, held her wrist and looks up to the cell and asked him, "Ya, and what of it." He stood up and walking towards the cell door, and said to her, "Don't believe anything they say, they said I could be out early too but that was 3 years ago." Baby threw the strumming brush in the bucket, "What, 3 years?" Baby looked shocked, "What's your name?" she asked him, "I'm Loki of Asgard, The God of Mischief." He said to her while smirking at her. "If you're a God why haven't you tried to escape already." She asked him while standing in front of him, outside his cell. "I've been waiting for the right moment and you. I had a version and I saw you are the one that outsmart the Avengers." He said to Baby while looking down at her, smirked.

"How do I outsmart the Avengers?" He looked at her body up and down, and still staring at her body he said, "You have a secret ability to hypnotize people while you are dancing. Try it." He said to her sweetly, he smiled. She walked closer towards his cell, "You can see the future?" She asked him quietly, "Yes some parts of it." Loki told her, Baby said to herself "Let's try this" she kept eye contact with Loki and began to move in front of him. His eyes widened and she stopped and he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again and laughed. "Wow. You're amazing." He said to her, while looking deeply into her eye. "When you close your eye you can reach your own paradise, your fight for survival starts right now." Loki said to her while walking around in his cell. "I better get back to work they might keep me in here as long as you." Baby said to him, "Let's hope so, you are a gem." He said to her smoothly, Baby nodded picked up the bucket and moved on. Loki thought to himself "Finally I'll escape from here.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Babydolls sweet dream**

Baby had finally finished the hallway and went back into her cell. Cap appeared as soon as she turned around. Steve said to Baby, "My name is Steve Rogers." She smiled and said to him, "Nice to meet you Steve." Baby smiled again, she thought maybe I should dance, Loki heard what she was thinking and he said "not yet it's not time" she looked at Steve. "Goodnight Steve." Baby said to him, Steve left baby to get some sleep. As her head hit the pillow Baby was out. She began to dream of Mr J she didn't want to but she did anyway. She woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily, panting quick trying to catch her breath. Baby put her head in to her hands and rand her hands though her messy hair. She fixed her hair in the mirror opposite her bed and splashed her face with some old water to cool her down. "Sorry if I freaked you out early when I did this to you but this is the only way we can talk to each other without SHIELD listening in." Loki said to her in her head, she lay back on her back and smiled, "It did freak me out a little bit but I'm ok now please don't stop." Baby begged him, "Do you want me to come in to you cell?" he asked her, she said to him, "Yes!" Loki hide in the shadows created a copy of himself the copy walk out into the light.

Loki turned himself invisible and walked to Baby's cell. He walked in without setting the alarm he sat on the bed next to her and whispered to her. "I'm here Baby don't speak you're the only one who can see Me." he placed his hand on her shoulder, her eyes meet his. He slowly ran down her body, Baby closed her eyes and she moaned. He smirked, "Not so loud my darling Baby." she smiled and said in her head, "Sorry but I can't help myself." he smirked at her. He moved her fringe behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He was about to leave when she said to him, "Stop. Stay with me please. I don't wanna be alone." Loki lay down next to her she rested her head on his chest and he watched her as she slept. He gently slid his out from under her putting her head on her pillow. He kissed her head and whispered, "Sweet dreams my little Babydoll." he walk slowly back to his cell without being noticed by SHIELD. The next morning Baby woke up smiling she thought to herself, "Last night is was amazing." she felt her shoulder, and closed her eyes. She retraced everything Loki did to her last night she smiled and thought to herself, "I think I'm falling for you Loki." Loki in his cell looked up and grinned to himself. "So your falling for me now Baby?" Loki asked her, she smiled she thought in her head, "I said I think I am Loki but I think Steve is hotter than you." grinning to herself on her bed. Steve turned up and looked at Baby, "Baby you are working with another person here today. His name is Loki." Steve told Babydoll she smiled, "What are we doing today." She asked him, "You two are cleaning the training rooms." Steve said to her. Steve led Babydoll and Loki to the training room, Baby looked at Loki and pulled her tug at him. Loki just grinned and shacks his head. Loki wanted her to hear what he was thinking, "You are such a little tease." She whispered, "I know." She just grinned at Loki.

Steve opened the doors to the training rooms, Baby and Loki's smiles turned to frowns the training rooms was a mess. "You have got to be kidding me." Baby said out load, Loki could tell she was annoyed it was going to take forever to clean. "Well if you two want out of here you better get to work. Don't use your powers Loki that will be cheating." Steve said as he was leaving. "Seriously my life sucks." Babydoll said as she exhaled a big breath and got to work. She thought to herself, "God don't the Avengers know how to fucking clean up after themselves." Loki walked over to help Baby, she wasn't happy anymore he didn't know what to say to here to make her feel better. "Loki, when are we going to escape?" she asked him quietly, as she sat down on the ground. He sat down next to her, he looked at her and said softly to her, "I don't know but I promise you we both will get out." He stood up and offered his hand to help her up, "Come on let's just get on with this." He said to her after helping her up off the ground.

Tony was watching the monitors, "Damn, that Babydoll is hot." Tony really doesn't really care for any certain type of girls as long as they are willing and able. "God Tony is that all you care about?" Bruce asked him, "Err, Yes it is actually." Tony said to Bruce, Bruce just shook his head. Natasha was pretending that she wasn't even listening. Steve walked in the room and looked disgusted with Tony. Steve knew Tony was a pig and he hated the way he talked about women with no respect. Natasha got up and decides to pay Loki and Babydoll a visit to see how they were doing with their job. She made her way to the training room, when she walked in the place was spotless, "You guys finished already." Natasha said to them in shock. Loki and Babydoll nodded at her. Natasha walked over to the punching bag, "Baby could you help me?" Natasha asked her nicely, "Sure." She walked over to Natasha and held the punching bag as Nat began to take her frustration out on it. Loki asked, "Have you seen Thor lately?" Natasha just ignored him and she carried on punching the bag, "Tony Stark being a pig?" Baby asked. Nat stopped for a moment, "How the hell do you know?" Nat asked Baby, "He's a playboy right so he is a pig." Baby said Nat walked away from the punching bag, "He said. Damn, that Babydoll is hot." Nat told Baby. Baby felt a disgusted with herself because of the way she had been dressing the past couple of days with the short skirts and cut of tops. Nat felt sorry for Baby but Loki felt ten times worst because he could hear everything in her head.

Clint walked in, "Nat we have to go. Wow you two finished already next time I'll make more of a mess" He said as he was leaving, "You can speak to at any you want Baby. OK." Nat said to her, Baby nodded in agreement. Nat took Baby and Loki back to their cells. Loki couldn't even hear Baby's thoughts now she wasn't thinking anything. She just lay down on her bed and went to sleep. This time she wasn't dreaming about Mr J she was dreaming about killing Tony.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about it being short but I hope you enjoy it just so you know there is build up to a character death in this chapter but who is gonna die. Please leave a review if you leave enough reviews I will consider making a sequel to this story.**

**The Awaking**

Baby woke up from her dream and Tony Stark watching her. "Good morning sweet heart." Tony said to her with a grin on his face, she just rolled her eyes at him. "Good morning, pig." Baby said back to him with a hint of disgust in her tone. Loki had been moved into the cell next to Baby he could see Tony looking in to Baby's cell. Loki said to Baby "sway for him" she ignored Loki, "Nat told me what you said about. You are a disgusting, arrogant, old aged, sex driven pig." Baby shouted at him, Tony looked at here, "Sorry sweet heart I didn't mean to offend you. I meant what I said the other day as a complement." Tony apologised to her, Baby just glared at him. Nat walked up to baby's cell smiled, "Hey Baby today you're helping Stark in his lab with Banner, cleaning again." Nat said to her, Baby nodded and put her hands out expecting Nat to put handcuffs on her but Nat just took her hand and lead her to the lab with Stark.

Tony watched her as Nat showed her to Stark's and Banner's lab. "This is Bruce; he is a sweet but shy guy. Don't worry you be safe." Nat said to her. Bruce smiled and waved at her. Baby looked around the lab, Bruce walked up to her, "Sorry if the 'other guy' hurt you a couple of nights ago." Bruce apologised to Baby, Baby smiled slightly, she didn't know if she should think. Because Loki was in her head manipulating her. "So you will be helping me out here for a while, do you know much about this?" She looked at the object and remembered that she stole it a couple of months back. "No much, I really don't know what it is." Baby told Bruce and Tony, "Do you have family?" Tony asked her, Baby had a flashback.

_Baby was holding a gun towards her abusive step-father. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The bullet shattered the light-bulb in the closet. She ran in and saw her sister on the floor cover in blood. The bullet had hit her, "Nooo." Her hands had her sister's blood on them. She ran out of the closet and pointed the gun at her step-father. She turned and ran away dropping the gun. _

Baby snapped back to reality and looked at Tony and shacked her head saying, "No." very, very quietly. Bruce looked at her, "Sorry." Tony said to her. Bruce looked at Baby he was unsure what to say, "Where you drive to become a criminal?" Baby looked up at him; she shrugged her shoulders, "A man form a long time ago, but he's gone." Baby said to him quietly. Bruce walked over to another computer and Tony was still watching Baby like a piece of meat. "Tony they need you on deck." Nat said to him. Nat and Tony left the lab. "So what really happened to you?" Bruce asked as soon as they left. Baby took a long deep breath and told him about her whole past. Every little thing that had driven her to become like this, Bruce was in shock. Baby saw a knife on the table in front of her. She picked it up and slides it into her back pocket and pulled her shirt of the knife. "No wonder you turned out like this. But you can chance you can control it." Bruce told her as he turned around. Bruce noticed that Baby's eye's had a slightly green tint to them, he wondered if Loki was manipulating her. She was looking down at the table, "When can I go back to my cell?" She asked him, she didn't wanna hurt Bruce he seemed to understand her more. She looked at him he was totally different to the Hulk in so many way. He walked towards her and said, "Come on." Bruce took Baby back to her cell. She nodded and cocked a little smile.

Loki popped into her head and said to her, _"Tell me that you'll always be true. And you'll be the only one for me." _She said back_ "I don't now and I don't like being manipulated Loki so stop it." _He stayed out of her head for now. 8 hours later, Tony came to Baby's cell. She could her someone in the cell, she slowly put her other had under her pillow. Tony sat on her bed, "Hey Baby. I wanna help you." Tony said to her. But she did the exact moves that Loki did the previous night. In one quick motion she pulled the knife out and slit Tony's face with the knife. Ran out of her cell and pushed the button which looked Tony. Baby walked in front of Loki's cell. "Hi" Tony looked disappointed with her, he saw Baby look right at him. She looked at Tony, "You're a dead man Mr S." She walked back into her cell door and drove the knife in to his gut and throws him out of her cell. Nat see's Baby with the knife she knew that she stabbed Tony. "He tried to rape me." Baby said to Nat, Nat slowly approached her and slowly took the knife off Baby. "Medical come to cell Block B. Stark is injured." Nat said in her ear piece, she put Baby back in her cell. "Sorry Baby." Nat said to her, Bruce walked in, "Shit what happened?" Bruce asked, "Stark tried to…" Baby cut her off, "Rape me just say it. He is a pig and he got what he had coming every girl he has taken advantage of is probably thanking me if they ever hear about this." Bruce looked at Baby, "That sounds more like Loki to me. Nat her eyes look." Bruce said to Nat. "Guys, Baby is being manipulated by Loki we need a new holding cell for her." Nat said in her head piece to Fury.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews on this story I means a lot to me that you are all enjoying this story. Warning this chapter contains mature language, abusive story content. Please review. More chapters on the way enjoy the story.**

**Hearts Under Fire**

Steve and Clint arrived on the scene. Baby looked like she was about to pull her own hair out of her head. "You can't hurt. You can't hurt me not anymore." Baby said to herself, "Who hurt you Baby?" she looked at him smiled gleefully and said "Tony." while pointing at him. Loki was in his cell when he smelled something weird, he began to cough the gas knocked him off. Baby closed her eyes and looked at her hands and saw blood. She dropped to the floor and began to cry. "What's wrong with her?" Clint asked before Tony was taken to medical. "Her step-father abused her. She accidentally killed her sister in a mental episode after her step-father tried to abuse her sister." Bruce said to Clint, Nat understood, "That's why she didn't like Stark she saw a resemblance to her step-father in him." Nat said to Bruce getting up slowly. Steve didn't know what to think if she was a nut bag or she had been manipulated and fooled by the God of Lies Loki.

Bruce slowly opened Baby's cell and slowly approached her. She was in shock, her hands covered in blood once again. Bruce knelt down to her and helped her up and removed her from her cell to a different one far away from Loki. Bruce and Steve took Baby to the holding cell was in a couple of years back. "You can't hurt me anymore." Baby kept on repeating to Bruce and Steve, Bruce was trying to block it out. "Jesus what the hell has Loki done to her?" Steve asked Bruce, "He must have driven her insane." Bruce said, they put her in the cell and the door locked she sat on the bench and began to twirl her head and sway from left to right while talking to herself. Thor walked up to Baby's cell, "What did my brother do?" Thor asked Bruce and Steve, "He manipulated her which has driven her insane. She stabbed Tony." Bruce said to Thor. Thor left to go and see his brother. "Do you think he's gonna kill him?" Steve asked Bruce, Bruce looked at Baby. "Dunno but I hope whatever he does it helps Baby. She doesn't deserve this treatment from Loki." Bruce said to Steve while still gazing at Baby who looked like she was in wonderland.

Fury walked into the Medical room and saw Nat and Clint where applying pressure to Tony's stab wound. He was bleeding too much still and losing a lot of blood. "It won't stop." Clint shouted at the Medical staff. There where bloody towels on the floor. "What the hell happened?" Fury shouted at Clint and Nat, "Loki had control of Baby and under his manipulation she stabbed Tony babbly boss." Nat said to Fury. "We need a Doctor in here NOW" Clint shouted at everyone, Clint looked pissed he was remembering being under Loki manipulation before and how he killed a lot of incident people for him. He was hoping whatever Loki did to Baby would ware off. Fury left and went to Baby's new cell, as Tony was being prep for surgery.

"Little Miss Babydoll." Fury said to her, "You have hurt a dear friend of the Avengers. Was it you or Loki who did it?" Fury asked her, she stood up and skipped towards the cell door and said to him, "It was my darling Loki of course." She said it smiling to herself. He just looked at her, "You better take that smile of your face. You better hope Tony survives or you will be on everyone's hit list." She just continued on smiling at him. She skipped around her cell. "Loki, Loki, Loki." She was saying to herself. Nat walked to Baby's cell, "Baby, what has Loki done to you?" Nat asked her with sorrow in her voice. "My pudding has opened my mind. I know what I have to do to be free." Baby said to Nat gleefully, "What do you have to do?" Nat asked her, "I have to…" Baby stopped speaking and the gleeful look left Baby's face the rage of Loki had taken over Baby. She looked directly at Nat, "Kill Stark!" She said in rage, at Nat.

Nat took a step back Clint was screaming over Nat's head piece saying, "NAT WE NEED YOU NOW, TONY IS DIEING." Nat saw in shook "Nooo, What have you done Baby?" Nat said quietly she looked at Baby; Baby smirked at Nat the gleeful look had returned again to Baby's face. Nat turned and ran back to Medical. Steve, Bruce, Clint and Thor where surrounding Tony. Nat slowly walked towards to Tony and the overs. Tony heart rate was dropping slowly, "We can't do much more. We have stopped the bleeding but his organs are too badly damaged. He has 5 minutes." The doctor told Fury, Fury nodded. The Avengers knew that hey where out gunned and out matched when it comes to Baby. "Baby is unstable. Loki has made her this way. Don't blame her for Tony dying, blame him." Fury told the Avengers. Thor left the room, "I'm gonna pay my little brother a visit." "Wonder if he will kill him." Tony said while coughing her looked at his hand and saw blood. "I'm clocking out here Fury. Tell Pepper I'm sorry." Tony heart bet was getting slower now, his eye's began to close. "Hey keep looking at me Stark." Steve said to him, "No I'm tried sorry guys but I was the idiot how tried to make a move on a mental chick." Tony said to Steve and everyone. Tony heart slowly stopped and Tony's eye began to close as he took his last look at the Avengers. "Good…" Tony heart gave out before he could finish his last words to the Avengers.

Nat dropped to her knees and sobbed out. Clint walked out the medical room and punched the wall repeatedly. Loki looked up and smiled, "Loki what have you done to Babydoll?" Thor demanded Loki to tell him. "I have simply opened her mind that's all." He said smiling. "How's Tony?" Loki said smugly, Thor began to get pissed off with him. "Loki please take whatever hold you have on Baby and let her go." Thor shouted at Loki. "Why should I?" Loki asked Thor still smiling away, "Because she doesn't deserve the treatment you are doing to her. You are abusing her. It's not right." Thor said to him. Loki looked down at the ground, "Abusing her?" Loki questioned Thor, "She was abused by her step-father and you are abusing her and it has driven her insane. Let her go Loki." Thor said to him while looking down at the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. "No but I like this." Loki took a breath and continued on to say, "You the son of Odin having peaty for a little mortal mental case. It's ridiculous." Loki said, "I won't let her go not tills she's killed every last one of you and if you Avengers wake just that longer to see her good work I will spilt her skull." Loki shouted at Thor, "Brother, I never knew you had so much rage in you." Thor said almost in a scared tone. Thor backed away from Loki's cell, "I will be free brother and I will rule Midgard." Loki said walking toward the cell door. Thor walked off, "Do you hear me Thor, I will be free!" Loki shouted at Thor as he walked off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This chapter is the introduction to Sweet Pea; she has been brought in by SHEILD to help Babydoll become sane again. But will everything go as planned for SHEILD or will Loki spilt Babydoll's head as he promised. I know its short I hope you still enjoy it. Leave a review if you enjoy this update. **

**The Truth Never Set Me Free**

Thor went to Baby's cell to see what Loki had done to her. He saw baby asleep in her cell the tips of her hair had Tony's blood init. He watched over her while she was sleeping, she was smiling. He was wondering if Loki had put himself in her dream. Bruce was working away in his lab. He was at home in his lab when Nat walks in with a new girl. She had a blonde hair that was longer than baby's. "Bruce this is Agent Sweet Pea she is here to help with Baby." Bruce took his glasses of and smiled at her. Sweet Pea smiled back at him and looked down at the ground and blushed. Nat left and Bruce looked at her, "Do you now about Babydoll." he asked her, "Me and Baby, where in a metal hospital 5 years ago before we got free. Do worry I'm sane now." Sweet Pea said to him, and continued on to say, "The last time I saw her was when she distracted a bunch of thugs to make sure that I got free." He looked at her, "Baby risked her safety to help you be free, wow that's some friend." Bruce said to her while looking down at his desk.

"So how has she been?" Sweet Pea asked him, "She has been drive insane by Loki a very powerful God." He told her, she looked shocked. "Baby, no." Sweet Pea said quietly to herself. He walked over towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder and said to her, "She will make it through this, she is strong." He smiled at her to reassure her that Babydoll is gonna be ok. "_Tell me__ would you kill to save a life?" Bruce asked Sweet Pea, she just looked at him blankly. Then Bruce asked her, "Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?" Sweet Pea glared at him wondering why does he wanna now this, "I'm not sure if I could kill to prove I'm right or to save a life." She said to looking away from him, "If you don't mind I'm going to see Baby now." Sweet Pea told him, she turned and left without even glancing back at him. She decide to pay Loki a visit instead of seeing Baby, she wanted to know what he had done to her._

_Loki was pacing in his wondering what had happened to Baby, __"Not many people could sneak up on me." Loki said and he turned and smiled and Sweet Pea. He wasn't too happy she had her arms folded of her chest and said. "But you figured I would come." Sweet Pea said to him. "After all, after all the tortures Fury could concocted you would appear as a friend, and I would co-operate." He said to her sarcastically, "I want to know what you have done to Babydoll?" she asked him while glaring at him. "I would say I've expanded her mind." Loki told Sweet Pea while grinning, "And once you won, once your king of the mountain what happened to her mind?" She asked him, as she slowly walked towards her cell. "Oh is this love Sweet Pea?" Loki asked her, "Love is for children. I own her a det." She told Loki, "Tell me?" he asked her as he sat down in his cell. "Well before I joined SHIELD, Babydoll and I were in a mental insertion 5 years ago. We both got on to SHIELDS radar in a bad way after we escaped from there. We both decided to spilt up and go are own ways." Sweet Pea told him while looking down at the ground, "And what will you do if I promised to spare her?" Loki asked Sweet Pea. "I would let you out." She said to him, "Oh but I like this…" with the biggest grin on his face he continued on to say, "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one women." _She looked at him and said to him, "Alliance fall every day, I tend not to weep over it. I am British or I was." He continually held his gaze of her and asked, "So what are you know?" she walked closer to his cell and said, "It's easy. I have red in my ledger and I would like to wipe it out." Loki looked at her and asked her, "Can you, can you wipe out that much red?" he continued on to ask her, "Rocket, your sister. The mental hospital fire, Babydoll told me everything. Your legend is dripping, it's gushing red. And you think, you think saving a women less more ferrous than yourself will change anything."

Loki's anger began to pour out of him, "This is the basset of scent of mentality. This is a child's pray. Paretic, you've lied and killed, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate to have your own code, to make up for the horrors. But they are a part of you and they will never go away." Suddenly Loki banged his arm on the glass, and continued on to say, "You want touch Babydoll, not till I her kill you." Sweet Pea turned around not facing him, "Slowly, in every way she knows that you fear. And if she wakes long enough to see her good work. And when she screams, I will spilt her skull. This is my bargain you, mewling chirm." With her back still turned to him she uttered quietly, "You're a monster." He lowered his arm from his cell door, "No SHIELD brought the monster." Loki said to her, Sweet Pea turned around quickly and said, "So Banner that's your play." He looked at her and thought 'O_h Shit'_, "What?" Loki said to her in shock, she placed her hand to her head piece in her ear, "Loki means to unleash The Hulk, keep Banner in the lab I'm on my way. Send Thor aswell." She looked at Loki and bowed to him and said "Thank you. For your co-operation." and headed back to Banner's Lab.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and the views I really wasn't expecting anyone to enjoy it but I truly thank you for the views and reviews on the story. A character comes back from the dead and the fight scene I loved so much from the movie is a part of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. _**

**You have all the weapons you need. Now fight!**

**20 minutes later after the integration **

Sweet Pea, Nat and Thor walk into Bruce's lab. "Did you know about his?" Bruce asked Sweet Pea while pointing at the screen. "Loki is manipulating you Bruce." Nat said to Bruce. "And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce snapped back at Nat. Nat frowned, "You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you." Bruce motioned to the monitor with the information and detailed blueprints plastered of the weapon on the table. "No, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction, though." The room fell eerily silent for the moment. "Because of him." Fury pointed a finger to the Asgardian. Thor placed a hand on his muscular chest with an eyebrow raised and asked "Me?" "Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that levelled a small town." Fury looked to Sweet Pea tilting his head to her as he continued to speak. "We learned that not only are we alone, but that we are hopelessly and hilariously, outgunned, isn't that right, Sweet Pea?" She stood there in the silence fixated upon the one-eyed man trying to pull her onto his side.

_"No way are you dragging me down to your level…"_She thought crossing her arms. Thor frowned while his voice slightly shook the room. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet." "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat." Fury looked to the man pacing around the room step by step. "The world's filling up with people that can't be matched; that can't be controlled." Sweet Pea muttered rolling her bright blue eyes, "Oh because we controlled the cube so well?"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies to it." Thor explained pulling the two fighting SHIELD members from out of their silent battle. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Hearing Thor's words made Sweet Pea huff finally realizing her purpose in the organization. She smiled disbelievingly and then poked her lower jaw out shaking her head. "A higher form?" Steve questioned. "You forced our hand. We had to come up with some-" The commander turned around trying to protect his obligations when Clint interrupted, "A nuclear deterrent?" Bruce frowned, "because that always calms everything down." "I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor chuckled mockingly. Fury turned and asked Thor. "Excuse me, but do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"Are you all really that naive?" Natasha took to the floor. "SHIELD monitors all potential threats." Sweet Pea's ears perked up while Banner took a step to her side. "What, and Captain America is on a threat list?" Bruce mocked. "We all are." She snapped causing Sweet Pea to grimace at her tone. "So does that include me and Sweet Pea and all the others agents are a threat as well? Or does that just mean we are not given certain details? I'm sure Sweet Pea and the others would have liked to have known they were killed because they were working on a cube to produce mass destruction weaponry!"

"You're on that list?" Clint pointed to the amber haired woman. "Threatened! I feel threatened!" He raised his hands in the air as if indicating surrender. "You see," Thor spoke after Sweet Pea, "You all speak of control and yet you court chaos." "That's his ammo, isn't it?" Banner shook his head as all eyes in the room turned to the doctor, "I mean… what are we, a team? No, no no…we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a- we're a _time bomb_!" Fury took a step towards Banner uneasy of the emotions coming from the doctor. "You…need to step away." He motioned with his eyes for Sweet Pea's to step away as well. "Aw, why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Clint smiled resting his arm on the Captain's shoulder. Already annoyed from arguing with the man, Steve pushed his hand away, "You know damn well why, back off!" "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Rogers frowned even more than what Sweet Pea and the others thought his facial features could handle. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play; to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you-"

"Actually…" Clint thinned his mouth into a straight line, "I think I would just cut the wire," he said motioning with two fingers a scissor cutting motion. "Always a way out," Steve smiled with disgust. "You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." "A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, _Rogers_. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." "Put on the suit." Rogers reacted quickly to Clint's comment. "Let's go a few rounds." Sweet Pea rolled her eyes. A macho fight was the last thing this so called 'team' needed. Before the two could move a voice shook the room with a hint of snickering. "You people are so petty…" Thor looked to Sweet Pea and Natasha, "…and tiny." The room fell silent for a moment until Bruce chuckled. "Yeah, this is a team." He mocked his own words from before. Furry looked to the blonde-haired woman next to the Doctor. "Agent Pea, will you escort Dr. Banner back to his room…" "Where!" Banner took a step forward redirecting Fury's gaze from her to him. "You rented my room!" "The cell was just a precaution…" "In case you needed to kill me…" Banner paced a few steps and then stopped making the room focus on him carefully. "But you can't. I know. I tried!"

Sweet Pea's jaw dropped as she focused on the man. "_He tried? He tried to kill himself?"_Her eyes softened and then shifted to look down at the floor. She realized at that moment she and the others had been afraid of the monster from the time he had stepped on the ship. They hadn't remembered that behind the Hulk, there was a man who didn't want to be controlled by the monster. Bruce looked to the floor as well crossing his arms, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." He looked up at the vacant faces plastered on the people around him. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good… until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk."

He turned to Fury narrowing his eyes, "You want to know my secret…you want to know how I stay _calm_?" "Bruce!" Sweet Pea whispered out watching the others take a defensive stance while she heard the other reaching and holding their weapons to defend the ship. "Dr. Banner…" Captain spoke softly to the man, "Put down the sceptre." Unknowing to Sweet Pea and the said doctor, the sceptre had been held tightly in his hands. He blinked behind his glasses and then placed the stick back onto the desk.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Banner muttered looking to the floor while his shaggy hair hid the embarrassed look from his companions. Sweet Pea imagined he had to be lonely, afraid of hurting his friends and family with the beast trying to find a way out. He had mentioned before that he had controlled the Hulk for about a year and a half now, so she could only imagine 'the other guy' was itching to be free. Especially in this stressful environment. She was about to try to comfort the man when a light beeping noise turned her attention to a monitor flashing with an alert. "The Tesseract!" She gasped out walking quickly to the monitor.

"You have located the Tesseract?" Thor asked curious. "Where? I can get there faster." Clint looked over the woman's shoulder ready to take the mission solo. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard; it is not a match for humans." Thor boomed. "You're not going alone!" Roger's pulled the man away from Sweet Pea scolding him once again. "Are you going to stop me?" Clint asked Steve, _"_Put on the suit, let's find out." Sweet Pea rolled her eyes, and shakes the two up a bit, "Can you two _focus_?" She looked back with a fist raised. "I'm not afraid to hit an old man." "Put on the suit." The two had ignored her statement. Groaning, she turned back to the monitor trying to push away the men bickering behind her back. Luckily a light chuckle from Bruce pulled her away from the tension for the moment as he walked next to her examining the screen.

Thanking him with a soft smile, she blinked and then focused back to the monitor. "Oh my god…" She analysed the data discovering something vital to the location of the cube. _"It's right next to us? But how?"_She thought about to warn the others but it was too late. The ship rumbled causing her to lose her footing and fall into the arm of the doctor. "What is-?" Sweet Pea heard Natasha's voice being cut off by a loud blasting noise- the same noise she had heard the night she and Pea were attacked. The floor gave away in the next second taking along with her body, her consciousness as well.

While Babydoll was sleeping she remembered what Madam Gorski's said to her during her time at the hospital, 'Your fight for survival starts right now. You don't want to be judged? You won't be. You don't think you're strong enough? You are. You're afraid? Don't be. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight.' Babydolls eyes opened she looked around and noticed she was far away from Loki. She could hear him in her head either the connection had been broken. 'Power failure' somebody said over the intercom. Babydolls cell door opened. She left and went to escape. She came across the medical room and saw Tony's limp lifeless body. His arc reactor in his chest wasn't glowing. She walked closer to him as she placed her hand on his very cold arm she remembered what happened. Just from one touch tears ran down Babydoll's face. She wiped the tears away and kisses Tony's forehead.

As she was leaving she heard something, "Sorry Sweet Cakes." she ran back to him and he was alive his arc reactor was glowing again. "Sorry I killed you." Baby said to him, "Sorry if you thought I was hurting you. I know it wasn't you it was Loki." Tony said quietly back to her, suddenly they both heard a load angry ROAR. "Banner." Tony said to himself. "No." Baby looked at the doorway and there stood Loki. She glanced down at the knife on Tony's bed she grabbed a hold of it, she was saying in her head, _'I'm not going without a fight.' _He grabbed her arm she cut his face with the knife and her and Tony ran out of the medical room. Baby helped Tony to the third level to get his suit. They both saw Hulk and Thor fighting with each other. "Sir Engine Three is down. We're losing power." Fury ran on to the main deck, "We need to get someone out there to fix it." Fury said, "On it Fury." Tony said to him, Fury was in shock to hear Tony's voice, "Stark, how the hell are you alive?" Tony looked at Babydoll and said to Fury, "I had a visit from an angel. Babydoll she brought me back to life." Tony said to Fury.

Steve was at the giant hole in the wall of the Helicarrier. Tony and Baby arrived on the scene. Steve turned around and saw Tony alive and Baby out of her cell and looking saner than before. "Both of you are back?" Steve asked them, Babydoll nodded, "Ya I had a little visit from an angel." He told Steve. He flew out of the hole as Baby and Steve watched him remove a piece of the metal so that she could examine the engine. "Steve I need you to take a look at that control panel and tell me what the collaboration is. Sweet Cake's I need you to stand by the red levee of there." Baby smiled and nodded at Iron Man. She watched as Steve took a step back and jumped up to the area where he need to be. "Well?" Tony asked Steve, Steve pulled out the panel, "It seems to be running on some sort of electricity." Steve said to Stark. "Well that's ok, I can work with that." Stark said to him. Suddenly a bright green light struck Babydoll and she fell of the Helicarrier. Steve saw it happen like a flash he jumped back over and just managed to catch Baby's hand in time. He pulled her back up and checked on her ribs. "Talk to me Steve. Is she ok?" Stark asked Steve, "Ya she's ok." Steve told Stark. He nodded to himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: A new relationship is forming in the story, pretty quickly but I'm happy without it's turned out. I don't own the Avengers or Sucker Punch. Please drop a review and enjoy. **

**_**

Next thing, we're touching, you look at me it's like you hit me with lighting

Agents where firing at Steve he punched one of them in the face. He took to gun of them and fired back. Baby still had the knife, she saw Tony fly into the turbine and began to kick start it. Cap jumped back up to where baby was to make sure that no one shot at her. The turbine picked up speed and Tony shouted at Steve, "Levee now!" someone shot Steve in the gut, baby pulled the levee down and took cover as agents where shooting at her. Tony flew in and took them down. Baby was kneeling next to Steve, "You ok?" baby asked him softly, he looked at her and nodded. Tony took his helmet off and said "Thanks for saving me again Sweet Cakes." Baby smiled at him Steve jumped down still holding his gut. Tony helped Baby down and winked at her; she just grinned and blushed at him.

The Hulk was somewhere in the lower levels. Sweet Pea was looking for him. She found him on the floor passed out. She went get some clothes for him, as she came back Bruce was awake. He turned and saw Sweet Pea; he took the clothes from her. "Thanks did I hurt anyone?" she looked at him, as he put his pants. She said softly "Only Thor." as she sat down next to him holding her right side. "What happened to you? I...didn't hurt did..." before he could finish sweet pea cut him off and told him, "No this happened when the floor gave way." Bruce lifted Sweet Peas top up to check her ribs. He saw a big red mark in her ribs. "You may have one or two broken ribs. You ok?" he said to her softly. "Your hands are just cold." she told him as she was lowering her top covering the mark. She slowly got back onto her feet and helped Bruce up. She turned to walk away but Bruce gently grabbed her hand. "I need to check you over properly." Bruce said to Sweet pea she turned around and looked up at him. She nodded and smiled at him. Bruce walked back into his lab and he lifted Sweet Pea up on the lab table.

He got the medical kit as he lifted her shirt again, too many thoughts where running through Sweet Peas head. She watched as he put his hands on her ribs. He looked up at her, "So, where you from?" he asked as he was wrapping tape around her ribs gently as he could without hurting her. "I'm from England." She said to him, she rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and rested his hands on her waist. She smiled, "Thank you, Bruce." She paused and continued on to say, "For helping me." Her hand moved to the back of his neck. Sweet Pea pulled Bruce into her and she hugged him. "What was that for?" he pulled away, with his hands still resting is hands on her waist and asked her, "For being so sweet to me." She said to him as she pulled her top down.

"Oh my god, Baby I total forgot about her what if Loki got her." Sweet Pea dropped down of the table, Sweet Pea began to panic. Bruce cupped her face and kissed her, she began to melt into his arms. He pulled away and said softly to her, "Stop panicking everything is going to be ok." She looked up at him, "You kissed me, why?" Sweet Pea asked him, "I've wanted to do that for a while." Bruce said to her, still holding her tightly. Sweet Pea, smiled and Tony ran in. "What the hell?" Bruce let go of Sweet Pea he was in shock to see Tony alive. "It's I have this little ray of sunshine to thank." Babydoll walked in from behind, Tony. "Sweet Pea" Baby looked shocked to see her here. "Babydoll are you sane now?" Sweet Pea asked her, Baby nodded, "Ya I'm sane. I'm me again. Loki's out of my head now." "Who are you alive Tony." Bruce asked him puzzling, "It was the kiss of life Babydoll." Tony said to him, "You have got to be kidding me." Bruce said looking shocked. Tony shakes his head, "She has an amazing gift that's why Loki tried to use her." Tony said to Bruce and Sweet Pea, "I understand if you can trust me Bruce but I wasn't me. Loki had control of my mind I couldn't get out." Babydoll said to Bruce, Sweet Pea looked at Bruce holding his hand loosely, "It's ok Babydoll I understand." Bruce said to Baby, "I think we should find the others." Sweet Pea said to Bruce and Tony, "You should lock me up to make sure that Loki has finished making me his BITCH." Baby said to Tony. Bruce shacks his head and said to her, "No, you brought Tony back from the dead. You're a hero Baby you just need to believe."

Fury walked in Sweet Pea quickly let go of Bruce's hand. "Babydoll thank you for bring Stark back from the dead. You are an Avenger now, will you help us stop Loki in this war." Fury asked Babydoll, she scanned the room looking at Tony, Bruce and Sweet Pea for guidance. "Ya I will Fury." Fury nodded and told everyone, "Ok people main deck 10 minutes." Sweet Pea took Babydoll to change her clothes and wash the blood out hair. Babydoll walked into the SHIELD female lock-room and saw Nat. "Hey here suit up." Nat told baby and sweet pea handing them both SHIELD uniforms. "I'm glad you're back Baby." Nat said to her, "I'm glad to be back." Baby said to Nat as she left.

Sweet Pea and Babydoll put the uniforms on and ran to the main deck. "You made it just in time." Tony said to Babydoll and Sweet Pea. "We are down two agents. Coulson is dead by Loki. Thor and Barton are missing." Fury said to everyone. "I still believe in heroes." Fury said to everyone as Babydoll sat down next to Tony and Steve. Sweet and Bruce just stayed standing. Nat was looking down at the table. "These were in Coulson's jacket pocket I guess he didn't get you to sign them." Fury said Steve, Baby saw the cards on the table. She looked at Tony he looked like he was going to break out and cry. "There was an idea, and Tony knows this. Coulson died still believing in that idea. He died still believing in heroes." Fury said to everyone, Tony got up and left. Baby ran after Tony, "Tony wait!" Babydoll shouted at him, he turned around. "Look sweet cakes I'm…" Baby cut him off and said softly walking towards him, "You're not fine I can tell." Steve had appeared as out of no-where, "Was he married?" Steve looked kindly to Baby. "No," Stark responded after the scolding agent refused to answer. "Well, there was a cellist, I think." "I'm sorry...He seemed like a good man," Steve walked closer to the young woman attempting to comfort her by his position. "He was an idiot," Tony half-assed a chuckle looking towards the now glaring blonde-haired woman. "Why? For believing?" Babydoll muttered out annoyed by his attitude. Tony only shook his head as the captain walked towards him. "For taking on Loki alone…"

"He was doing his job." Steve muttered through clenched teeth indicating with his eyes towards the woman to his back. The genius scoffed. "No, he was out of his league! H- he should have waited!" "Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve raised an eyebrow now catching Babydoll's attention from behind. "We are _NOT _soldiers." Babydoll pulled Steve's arm back from Tony barely. Even when he wasn't trying, Babydoll could almost barley move him. "Coulson was NOT _soldiers._ I am _NOT _a soldier! And I am NOT marching to Fury's fife!" "Well, neither am I…" The captain placed a gentle hand on Babydoll's shoulder but she quickly shoved it off walking away from the two gentlemen down the hall way. Rogers was about to chase after the woman as he noticed the saddening look in her eye when she had mentioned the word 'solider' but instead Tony Stark held him back. "Just don't Cap…" He muttered looking as the young woman walked away from his sight. "Fury's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we've got to put that behind us if we want to get this done." Rogers looked back at the well groomed man and then continued, "Now, Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list…" "He made it personal," Stark cut into the captain's statement walking towards the hall Baby had just walked down. "To us…"

"That's not the point…" "That _is_ the point! That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony looked to the ground walking forward, lost in his own thoughts. "To tear us apart…" Steve retaliated not understanding the meaning of the whole situation. "Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but, he knows he has to take us out to win, right? _That's_ what he wants_._ He wants to beat us…he wants to be seen doing it…he wants an audience." Stark looked to the blue eyes of the Captain understanding the situation the group had been put in. "Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart." Rogers nodded slightly still not fully understanding Stark's realization. "That's just the previews. This_…_this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full tailed diva. He wants the flowers, he wants parades, and he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered…" Stark stopped his thoughts. "Son of a bitch!"

Blinking away the tears in her grey eyes, Babydoll once again mindlessly walked down the hallway not caring where she would end up. After a few strides and minutes of walking she found herself in front of an opened door looking through to see who was behind it. Natasha tilted her head slightly confused. "Go where?" she asked. "I'll tell you on the way," Steve responded catching a glimpse from Babydoll's eyes. "Can you fly one of those jets?" He looked back to the red-head. Nat stood up, "I can!" She yelled a bit loudly walking in front of Rogers. Hopefully this could be her moment to have revenge on Loki. No, an agent in her position should not be out fighting with the superheroes, but she needed this moment to release all the anger built up inside of her. Steve and the other's knew this as well. "You got a suit?" Steve questioned the Nat, she only nodded, "Then suit up." He ordered and then looked to the amber-haired female.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note – Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is the fight scene from The Avengers' movie it is switched up a bit. Please review and enjoy.**

**Who sends monsters to kill us?**

"Hey wait where you lot off?" Sweet Pea asked Natasha, "We going to stop Loki." "Alright I go and get Bruce, we'll meet you there." Sweet Pea ran back to the lab that was destroyed to get Bruce and inform him on what's happening. "Ok hurry Sweet Pea. She ran into the lab, "Bruce, we need to go. Nat, Baby, Steve and Tony are going to stop Loki but they need your help." Sweet Pea said to him softly, hoping he would help. He looked up from the lab table and nodded, "Come on lets go." Bruce walked to Sweet Pea smiling and grabbing her arm and leading her to the flight deck. They all got on to the jet and took off to Stark Towers were Loki was planning to open a portal to bring his army. Right now as Nat and the others flew over top of the city, she couldn't help but thank herself for at least seeing the city before all of the destruction that was about to obliterate it. "Stark!" She yelled through the headset seeing his tower in the distance. "We're here." "What did you stop for drive thru? Swing up to the side of the tower. Loki and Thor are there!" Tony yelled back. Completely astounded by the alien attack, Baby didn't have the chance to respond and instead shifted the jet through the city and the attacks coming from the invaders. "Babydoll, you got the guns!" She yelled barely manoeuvring through a blast. She only nodded and took control of the fighting back.

Meanwhile, Captain was trying their best to hang on for dear life while standing in the back of the three man jet plane. "Hey Nat, could you try to steer this a little…" Steve grunted holding onto the ceiling, Sweet Pea ad Bruce were holding on for dear life. "Cap, we've got alien's shooting at us, we are literally under attack! Put on your big boy panties and hang on!" Baby yelled back twisting the ship around a building to hide from a gang of flying alien scooters. "I hate these guys!" Sweet Pea muttered running away from the creatures. "Hold on…" Nat pushed a red button and fired at the group disarming and retreating them from the jet's position. Babydoll smiled receiving from the black widow a high five and then continued to fly the jet towards Stark Tower. Just as Iron Man stated, Loki and Thor had been fighting on the balcony of the building. She had to give Tony his credits, even as the world around her and the others was being practically destroyed, the building was pretty sweet. Decorated from head to toe and lavished in expensive marble and stone. "Nat?" Bella questioned as the jet neared to the two Gods duelling. "I see 'em." She smiled and began to target Loki in his strange reindeer looking outfit.

Babydoll thought trying her best not to laugh. Just before Nat had time to press the button to attack, Loki shot first with the use of his reliable sceptre. The left wing had been hit, including the destruction of the engine located on that side as well. Trying to keep a calm face, Nat attempted to gain control of the panicked jet but, being this high up in the air was proving rather difficult. Not letting the shaking in her hands get to her head, the woman shifted the Jet into complete manual control motioning for Nat to help her take control of the plane as well. The un-welcoming feeling of her stomach twisting into strong knots was hard to be strong for the others but somehow Babydoll managed to do so.

Thank God she had learned to clear her mind in emergencies…if she hadn't learned how to do so, she was pretty sure the jet would have crashed on the spot. As the plane neared the ground, she realized they would need to land. Another problem with the left engine down, it would be hard to get the increase acceleration to slow enough for a smooth landing. "Hang on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Baby yelled readying her grip on the control as they crashed down on the asphalt roadway pushing aside pieces of the road and sidewalk as they slowed down to a stop. "Nice job." Nat un-buckled her seat giving the blonde haired girl a thumbs up. "Is that what just happened?" Steve whispered not so quietly to Natasha making Baby roll her eyes as she un-buckled herself as well. The five ran out of the back of the jet and onto the streets. Glass shards from buildings, large pieces of cement scattered about, cars mangled and turned on their backs, and even a few motionless bodies lying around. To top off everything, from out of the portal right above Stark Tower a giant metal slug looking creature was flying around the sky of the city. From the monster's sides, even more aliens descended attaching to the buildings ready to fight. "Great." Bruce muttered to himself. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve yelled out. His voice seemed to be twice as loud since the ear piece was still in Babydoll's ear which Nat gave her early.

"Seeing…" Tony replied, "Still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?" Baby made a face looking around the running civilians of the city. The entire area was a mess. Bruce was here, it might be easy with him here. Not to mention he had fallen from the Helicarrier about two hours ago in the middle of nowhere. Ducking at the sensation of a blast above her head, Sweet Pea and the others readied themselves as the Chitauri aliens made their way towards the five. Smiling at the round already packed into the gun, Sweet Pea aimed and fired her weapon hitting a couple of the attackers. Widow and Baby did the same. Sweet Pea hadn't fought in a long time and the smile plastered on her face couldn't contain its structure as she took down the aliens. "If only my momma could see me now." She laughed fighting alongside of Steve. Bruce was trying to keep his anger un-control he didn't wanna hurt Sweet Pea.

He looked down at her with a questionable attitude and then jumped in front of her body protecting her and him from a blast of the Chitauri's gun. Baby retaliated with a bullet to its head and then rolled from out of the protection of the shield towards a busted taxi. Quickly putting in a new round of bullets, the female agent popped from out of the side and fired the aliens in her way. She was attempting to follow Sweet Pea, Bruce, Steve and Natasha as they maneuverer through the broken streets. Catching up to the two, they huddled against another abandoned taxi cab taking a bit of a breather during the moment. "We've got civilians trapped over there." Bruce nodded to the newest incomer of the group, Captain. He nodded with his mouth slightly parted showing his exhaustion by the heaviness of his breath. Just then the four ducked at a loud rumbling sound that seemed to pass the group overhead. "Loki..." Baby muttered catching a glimpse of his 'reindeer games' head piece. They watched as his hover jet blasted the cars and street below their position causing a small mushroom cloud from the explosion. "This is insane..." She muttered wiping some blood from her busted lip. Just then, a group of aliens couched down in their position causing Widow to jump up and shoot them defensively while the others sat flabbergasted. "Go..." Babydoll looked to Steve, "We got this." She nodded seriously causing a wave of panic to burst on his face.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" He yelled to Sweet Pea not taking Baby's word on the matter. "Captain," Sweet Pea smiled, "It would be my genuine pleasure." She jumped up and attacking the incoming invaders. "Told ya." Baby smiled coping Sweet Pea's enthusiasm by shooting off the surrounding Chitauri. "Go, I'll cover you!" Steve ran towards a group of gawking police in order to inform the officers of the situation. Keeping true to her word, Baby shot and distracting incoming aliens from getting in his way, while Widow, Sweet Pea and Bruce helped the citizens trapped in a burning toppled bus. After they had finished, the two made their way over to their companion agent firing their weapons at the attackers. "We need to find Clint." Nat said to the others as the Chitauri were beginning to close in on their location and it called for some hand to hand combat. Not to say Sweet Pea and Babydoll wasn't prepared for defending themself this way, it just wasn't a means they were used too.

Guns worked so much better for the both. You shoot the person and they either fall over or die. When fighting hand to hand, you either hit or miss and piss off the person...or in this case the alien. Natasha, Baby, and Sweet Pea had done a pretty good job at fighting them off, while Bruce had some issues. Noting his distressed state, Baby twirled her gun from out of its pocket into her hand and shot the surrounding aliens from him. Unfortunately, that caused the two Chitauri on her back the perfect opportunity to strike. Sweet Pea slid on her knees shooting at the aliens attacking Bruce and helped him up. "Thanks." He muttered catching a glimpse of across the battlefield; Rogers had instructed a few of the squawking and terror-struck police-men to rescue citizens. However, the chief had other plans and did not want to be commanded by some wacko in a red, white and blue costume. That was, until, the aliens decided to pay the police and Steve a visit. Standing from position, Baby fired and stopped a Chitauri from wiping out Rogers while his back was turned fighting off the aliens from the sides. Baby began to twirl her gun while watching Rogers fight off the aliens single handily. "I need men in those buildings!" The chief of police barked out Steve's orders from before, now, not questioning the man in the silly costume. Well it wasn't that silly…at least her mother would be proud to see a man walking around wearing stars and stripes. Baby nodded to Steve as he looked back to make sure she and the other two were okay. "Nice job, Cap." She smiled and then looked to the right as more aliens closed in on the four. "Where do they keep coming from?" She grunted while Steve pushed one away from her with the use of his mighty shield. Just then bolts of lightning surrounded the cornering aliens. "Thor!" Indeed the God of Thunder had been returned to the others in the heat of the battle.

They had seen him fighting his crazy-ass brother from Stark Tower earlier, but now it was sure to say that he was alright from the battle in the Helicarrier. "Lady Babydoll." He nodded standing from his kneeling position. "You are fighting?" She nodded and then shot a few aliens pass Thor, "Yea. My head is all ok now Loki is out." She smiled and then watched as the God ran towards her swinging his hammer at the alien attacking the woman's back. "And thanks again. Damn, I owe you." Thor huffed raising an eyebrow. "Owe me? You are in no debt to me Lady Babydoll." She only giggled firing her gun towards more attacking aliens. The more they all seemed to fight, the more the Chitauri seemed to make their way to the position. It almost seemed as if they were wasting their energy fighting when they should focus on shutting the portal. "What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked in their brief moment of peace.

"The cube is impenetrable." He hastily responded pushing aside the golden locks of hair from his sweating forehead. "Captain!" Babydoll yelled running towards the blue-suited man. "We are going nowhere fast with this fight if we don't shut down that portal." She huffed trying to make her words as clear as possible through her breathing. "I saw Selvig up on the Tower, if I can get to him, maybe I can shut it down." "No good Sweet Cakes." Tony's voice sounded on the intercom, "We've gotta just deal with these guys." Groaning, Babydoll leaned against a piece of rubble while Steve attempted to bring the other Avengers to a huddle. "There's gotta be some way to beat it out of Erik. Literally…" She responded. She frowned nodding for Steve to instruct the others into battle. "How do we do this?" Tasha questioned while Steve was quick to reply, "As a team." "I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor growled causing Bruce to snort, "Oh yea? Get in line." He eyed the God evilly. "Save it!" Steve looked towards the sky still trying to figure out a plan to stop the giant flying slug monster. "Loki wants to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need, so that these aliens don't go running around wild. We got Stark up top and…"

The rumbling of a broken interrupted the Captain from his commanding orders. "So…" He walked forwards motioning with his hands to the destruction of everything. "This all seems… horrible…" Clint said to everyone, "Clint you ok what happened?" Tasha asked him, "Followed Loki here, he is driving around on one of those alien cruisers." Clint said to everyone, "Stark everyone one is here." Steve told Stark, "Ok tells Banner to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you!" A monstrous roar shook the ground underneath Babydoll's boots causing her and the other's to look towards the source of the noise. As Tony had stated through the intercom system, he was bringing the Chitauri leviathan towards the others or rather, he was allowing the beast to chase him, while he flew towards the others. "I don't see how that's a party…?" Black Widow stuttered feeling a bit distressed by the sheer size of the alien, readying her weapons.

Bruce began to walk slowly from his awe-struck position towards the alien as it inched closer and closer to their position. "Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve nodded as the fragile looking doctor continued walking. "That's my secret, Captain…" Bruce looked back at the others catching Sweet Pea's gaze, "I'm always angry." He replied continuing to look at her. Sweet Pea felt on-edge as she watched Bruce's skin change from a dull pale to an energetic green shade. The Hulk had returned once again but this time the beast seemed controlled rather than outraged like he had been on the Helicarrier. Whatever he was, Sweet Pea was just glad the Hulk was on their side. Raising a hand into the air and then crashing it down on the leviathan alien's head, the Hulk contained and stopped the monster from floating near the gang of Avengers. Not wanting to miss a single moment of the action, Sweet Pea mentally braced her body as she stood struck at the sheer strength of the green brute. Not paying attention, Sweet Pea felt something pull her waist from behind as a roaring cry belted out. The heat from what she assumed to be a missile launch came next but luckily for the woman, this person on her back seemed to be protecting her from the attack.

Lifting her head up and to the side, Sweet Pea nodded to the face of Steve Rogers hidden behind his blue mask. "Thanks." She muttered as he stood releasing the grip on her waist and his indestructible shield above her head. Faint screeching cries surrounded the group as a warning from the Chitauri aliens after the destruction of their ally. As a threatening reply, Hulk roared back at them stopping the invaders from their howls instantly. Making a circle around the area Steve and others had been in; the other's readied their weapons for another round of fighting. Clint retrieved an arrow in his hands readying it for action. Thor had gripped and twirled his hammer prepared to swing. Black Widow had reloaded a round of bullets into her hand gun. Babydoll pulled out her Katana and span it ready for a fight. Captain America maintained the hold of his shield on his right arm. While Iron Man floated down from his position in the air in between Sweet Pea and the Hulk.

Habitually twirling her gun in her hand, Agent Sweet Pea looked out into the flames and destruction that once used to be called New York City feeling overwhelmed by the group she had been included in. Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that she probably wasn't supposed to be here, or look as cool as the others. She wasn't a superhero neither was Baby. Her and Baby wasn't even a soldiers. They both didn't even have a code name. Sweet Pea was a college graduate working with SHIELD as a protection detail. But standing alongside of the Avengers, she couldn't resist the smile that planted itself on her thin lips. She and Baby were one of them for the moment; she and Babydoll were avengers.

Loki looked down on one of the Alien cruisers, "Send the rest." He ordered the army. Their moment of victory was short lived watching two more Chitauri leviathans fly from out of the portal above Stark Tower. "Guys..." Baby muttered defensively holding her gun. They needed to shut down that portal in order to stop this madness. Only then could the Avengers gain control and work together to defeat Loki. "Call it Captain." Tony replied looking to the leader in blue. "All right, listen up!" Steve turned to face the others. "Until Baby can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye looked to Iron Man just before he fled the scene. Stark nodded, "Right. Buckle up Legolas." He grabbed Clint by the waist and without another word flew off. Baby shook her head trying to back track on Rogers's words a few moments ago. "Hold on." She placed her gun into its pocket crossing her arms afterwards. "How am I supposed to close the portal? How in the world am I supposed to get up there without being seen by an alien or blasted by those snake things?" Steve only smiled pointing a red gloved finger at Thor, "He can fly too. Thor: you've gotta bottleneck that portal with Babydoll. Try to slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up!" Walking over to the small woman, Thor swung his hammer in his right hand grinning at the nervous look overwhelming in Baby's eyes. "Do not worry, I will aid you." He chuckled picking her up into his left arm as if she weighed nothing and then took off from the ground. "Sweet Pea and Nat, we'll keep the fight here on the ground. And Hulk…" Steve paused and the Hulk looked at him waiting for an order. "Smash." The Hulk smiled and jumped up on to the side of the building then jumping off it grabbing an alien and throwing it throw a window.

Baby wasn't afraid of heights, hell; she had proved that much by successfully piloting the jet earlier to safety. But being out in the open, flying, with nothing but Thor the God of Thunder to protect her from falling to her death didn't exactly make one feel very confident in their human abilities. Luckily, Thor was very fast at flying and soon he landed on the Stark Tower platform across from where Erik Selvig had been working on the portal. "Go to the top of the building!" Baby yelled to the God. He was probably about a foot and a half taller and she wasn't sure if the man could hear her voice over the sound of the portal or the distance. "See if you can stop them Thor!" Nodding, Thor's straggly blonde hair blew through the strong guts of the wind. He then proceeded to fly away in the next second.

Baby wanted to change and it's now or never. Save the world or begun a puppet to a god. She thought over in her head, _'Who sends monsters to kill us? And at the same time sings that we'll never die? Who teaches us what's real and how to laugh at lies? Who decides why we live and what we'll die to defend? Who chains us? And who holds the key that can set us free? It's you. You have all the weapons you need. No fight!' _She realised at this point she wasn't going to let Loki take over her ever again, because in her heart she had feelings for a soldier a true loving person.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note – The Avengers put a stop to Loki. I hope you enjoy it drop a review. **

"Dr. Selvig!" Baby called out walking forwards. Being a little on edge, she ducked down quickly as the sparks of lighting shot from the top of the building no doubt from Thor. "Selvig!" She yelled again catching the man's attention from the portal. "Please, try to rid yourself of Loki's mind! This has to stop!" Erik grinned. "You can't stop it now." He looked like he could use a few days off. The bulging bags under his bright blue eyes revealed that much. "Selvig…please…" Babydoll raised her baton in the air as she neared him. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." Selvig only raised the wrench in his hand aimed to take out the woman before she could hurt his precious portal he had worked countless hours on. "So be it." Baby muttered lunging forwards. Loki's control on Thor's friend had to be strong; she didn't think he could hold his own on a full on fight. Shaking away the voices of the others yelling through her earpiece, Baby ducked from Erik's grasp and then kicked her legs to his gut, forcing him to drop the metal tool. Finally getting the right opportunity, Baby tripped the man onto his back and then, regretfully, wacked him across the head with the baton. "I'm sorry Doc" Baby huffed looking down at the bloody cut bulging from his brilliant head.

"Hopefully…" Bella wheezed standing straight up to examine the source of the alien invasion. "He will wake up soon and explain how to disarm all this _shit_…" Placing her hand on the ear piece Baby responded to the others, "Selvig has been recalibrated; now I'm just trying to figure out how to disarm the portal." "Great job, Sweet Cakes." Tony said back to her, Steve's voice was next thing she heard, "Let us know if your situation is compromised." "Sure thing Cap. Be careful down there…" she said looking down at the city from atop of the tower. "Nat? What are you doing?" Clint's voice rang through the earpiece. Baby tried to listen to her fellow SHIELD agents but became distracted as Erik began to shift from his position. "Dr. Selvig?" She shouted running to his side praying Loki's control had been taken away. "Who?" Selvig looked up into the young woman's teary grey eyes questionably. "What?" He looked around the balcony overtop of the city with a surprised and confused face. How he ended from the SHIELD base to here was probably a hard connection. "It's okay Selvig, I'm Babydoll, and Loki had you under some kind of spell" She began to comfort him when a blast and a figure falling to her side interrupted her statement. Baby gasped as she focused on the lavished dressed God from before. "Loki…" She glared standing from Erik's side.

"Babydoll. No!" He held onto her boot trying to pull her back, but his grip had not been strong enough and Baby simply kicked his hand away. "Oh…" Loki smiled as he stood from his dazed position. The twist in his crooked smile warned Baby he had been devising a scheme for the woman. "The little scarlet from the base." He titled his head watching the woman carefully as she took a hold of her gun. Trying to catch him off guard, Baby lunged forwards but Loki had obviously had previous experience fighting as he blocked and fought her gun out from her weary hands.

Before long, the God had pulled her from behind into a strong-hold hug thus stopping her from attacking. "You have such a temper." He snickered burying his face into the nozzle of her neck. "I do like feisty women but alas, you are still a mere mortal." Without another warning, Loki threw Baby through the already shattered window and into the wood frame of Tony's bar inside of his luxurious tower. Loki strode over to the woman's body gracefully admitting with his posture his authority over her form. "You have done everything I asked. Thank you, Babydoll." He bent at his knees noticing the grimacing look in her face. A trickle of blood couldn't stop its way as she gasped from the lack of oxygen from her stunned body. "Go, to hell!" She replied through her teeth making his smile grow even more.

She tried to pull herself off of the ground but her arms and legs would barely move let alone hull their way out from their stuck positions. Babydoll used what left of her might she raised her fist expecting it to slam into his face when instead he simply disappeared. "What the fuck?" She gasped looking around for the villain. She cried out as her chest hit and rolled in the middle of the floor. Her pain seemed to burn throughout the blood swarming in her body.

Loki walked around his prey, "It will be interesting, to say the least, how they mourn after they watch your body soaring from off this building." With Loki's words, Baby huffed giving her body a final push to fight against the God before he spilled her blood all on Tony's polished marble floor. She ran towards the outside deck ignoring the warning signs of her body trying to shut the operation down. "Too slow." Loki appeared in front of her holding his sceptre across his form. "No!" She ducked down avoiding the swing retaliating by kicking her leg out as a way to capsize his knee.

She slapped him and begins to pick up speed and kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick. He grabbed a hold of Babydoll's arms and she shoved him back. "Did you lose your fight?" Loki said to her, she shook her head and said, "No, I just found it." The Hulk came flying through the smashed window and pushed Loki back across the room, "Enough!" Loki screamed to the intruder. "You are beneath me!" He seemed breathless- probably frightened by the power of the 'beast' he often referred to. "I am a GOD, you green ugly creature! And I will not be bullied by…" Babydoll smiled though the blood running from her lips as she watch the Hulk pummel the villain she and the others so badly wanted to give him. The ground stopped jumping from underneath her body and she heard a grunt. "Puny God." The Hulk said as he left Loki lying on his back knocked out. "Thank you, Hulk." Baby said to him while looking up at him, "Babydoll is safe now." He said to her, she nodded and watched as he jumped out of the window back into the fight. She headed back to Selvig on the roof. Nat walked to the edge and saw Babydoll, "We have to stop the portal. Do you know…?" "Loki's sceptre." "Doctor?" Bella looked curiously towards the older gentlemen. "The energy, the Tesseract can't fight it. It can't protect against itself." Baby tilted her head taking in the man's words. "It's okay…you didn't know what you were doing."

She offered a few words of advice to her friend. "Well actually I think I did." He gasped showing off his cunning smile. "I built in a safety to cut the power-source." She smiled back, "And how do we do that?" She yelled as the wind seemed to blow even more violently than before. "Loki's sceptre is the key." Erik turned to look on the second story of the deck.

"And I'm looking right at it." Taking a step forward, "Babydoll…" Her confident tone faded frantically walking over to face the SHIELD Agent. "What the hell happened?" "Loki." She responded now breathing heavily feeling the ill-effects of her injury. "Listen. Go down below and get Loki's sceptre. Selvig said he installed a way to stop the portal, with the sceptre." Widow nodded and without another word flipped down below retrieving the sceptre in her hands. Quickly she ran back up ready with the gold stick in her hands. "I can close it!" She spoke through the headset; Babydoll heard her voice twice as loud.

No response. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!" She asked again walking with the doctor to the portal while Baby stayed in her spot looking up through the portal's view. The stars in the space were beautiful if it wasn't for the aliens swarming through she would have asked to allow the portal to be left open for a few more minutes. "Do it!" Steve yelled back. "No wait!" Tony' voice rang through Baby's ear. "Stark!" Steve sounded aggravated. "These things are still coming!" "I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." "What!" Babydoll cried out not believing his words. Surely everyone knew Stark joked quite a bit, she only hoped this was one of those times. "Yup. Fury just told me. And I know just where to put it. Close the portal after I go through."

Her jaw dropped as Widow responded to his request. If she closed the portal, Tony couldn't come back…why would he sacrifice himself? Where was Tony Stark and who replaced him with this self-righteous person? "Stark." Steve's voice was grim. He and the rest of the Avengers hooked through the system knew the severity of the situation. "You know that's a one way trip." Using all her strength, Babydoll looked to the sky through the portal once again. The clouding around her vision was starting to make her dizzy from standing. But she ignored it and instead watched as the Iron Man flew into the other world above. If Stark could make it back in time, he would be more than a hero. If not…He would forever be a chapter in the history books.

They waited. They all weighted in silence not knowing if the Iron Man could indeed make it back before it was too late or dire for the planet. A pounding thumping seemed to fill Baby's head. It was the sound of her heart beating in her chest. Since her mother had passed, Babydoll never cared too much for Tony Stark or his multi-billion dollar company. However, after fighting alongside of him and the others, she felt a strong bond towards her companions. Neither she nor any of the others wanted him, or anyone else on the team to die. At the last and most dire moment, Tony had proved Steve wrong: _"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play; to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you…" _"Come on, Stark…" Natasha whispered.

The portal was getting too dangerous. From her position next to the portal, Baby could feel the heat from the explosion of the alien spaceship above. "Close it…" Steve sighed making Babydoll and Natasha frown even more. With a heavy heart, the red-head pushed the rest of the golden stick within the centre of the portal. A bright and minor blast came from the destruction of the portal above, permanently sealing the two worlds from each other once more. Back to the way life on Earth should be. Except Stark had been left behind… lost in space, basically dead…Baby gave into the tears as they fell down her face mimicking small waterfalls.

"Wait a minute!" Erik cried out making Babydoll open her teary blue eyes. "Stark!" She cried walking along the edge. "He made it!" She smiled and then she smiled faded into confusion. He wasn't stopping…if he kept falling at that rate… "He's not stopping!" Natasha spoke through the headsets watching hopelessly along with the others. "Tony!" Baby cried hoping her annoying voice could wake him up and cause him to save his own metal skin.

Instead, a green blur caught Iron Man sliding down a building until the two stopped on the streets below. "Oh thank god…" Baby muttered throwing her headset from out of her ear. "Steve is he ok?" Baby asked him, "Ya he's fine Baby." He said back to her. Sweet Pea was looking up at the Hulk he looked like Bruce except for is face being big and green. The Hulk asked her, "Is Sweet Pea safe?" she nodded clutching her ribs, "Yes I am fine." He smiled; Tony looked at Thor, Steve, Hulk and Sweet Pea, "Please tell me no one kissed except for Sweet Pea." Tony said to everyone, Sweet Pea laughed and looked up at the Hulk. "It's over." Steve said to the all, "It's not over yet." Thor said to them, Steve looked up to Stark Tower.

Loki slowly began to move he groined in pain and felt someone watching him when he turned around he saw the Avengers standing in front of him. Clint pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Loki's head. Baby was standing next to Steve, and looked at Loki in disgust. "I guess I'll have that drink now" he said to everyone how just sent him daggers and disgusted looks at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note – Final Chapter, it is set in Babydoll's Point of View. I have been a little writer's block while trying to write this final chapter but I got it done. I had a lot of fun writing this story for you guys. It is a short chapter but I feel that is right I didn't want it being too long, I hope you enjoy it drop a review. **

**Turn into something beautiful, you know? For you I bleed myself dry.**

**Babydoll's POV **

We all arrived in central park separately; I noticed when I arrived that Thor was the first person to walk over to me,

"I am sorry Babydoll for what my brother has put you through." He said as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him he pulled me tightly.

I hugged him back and whispered to him, "Thank you Thor."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Stay strong Baby." He said to me, I nodded at him as he walked back to Loki.

Loki was staring a whole through me with his sickly green eyes. I noticed Natasha whispered something to Clint and he just smiled right at Loki. Sweet Pea stood next to me and Steve on the other side of me. I felt his hand grip mine tightly; I looked up at him and smiled.

Selvig passed Thor a glass container which had the cube in it. Thor nodded at me, Loki continued to stare a whole though me. Everyone was scattered around Thor and Loki. Thor took his metal, subdued brother back to Asgard. Everyone was saying their goodbyes too each other,

"Goodbye guys." I said to Bruce and Sweet Pea, Tony walked over to me,

"Goodbye Babydoll." He said to me pulling me in close for a hug.

"Goodbye Stark, I'm sorry I killed you." I told him with a wry smile on my face pulling away from him.

He moved a strained of my hair off my face and said softly to me, "It's not your fault it was Loki's fault."

I nodded, and put on a fake smile, I walked away from Tony, Bruce and Sweet Pea over to Steve, and I knew he could never trust me. I waved goodbye to Clint and Natasha after she threw my backpack to me and when I put my backpack on and walked over to Steve to say goodbye. He was leaning against his bike waiting for me to talk to him.

"Goodbye Steve, I'm sorry about everything." I told him, looking down at the ground.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his body. I rested my head against his chest I could hear his heartbeat.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about, Babydoll." Steve told me, his hand grazed my forehead moving a strain of hair from my face.

I looked up at him, a silent tear feel from my eye. He wiped away the silent tear away from my face, I grabbed his hand and suddenly without another word he kissed me. I was in shock at first but as he reached up and grabbed my hair I melted into his arms. When he broke the kiss, I smiled and he was grinning.

"Wow." I whispered to him as he pulled me close and held me for a second. His warm hands gently rubbed my back.

"Babydoll, I…I love you." Steve said softly to me, I looked at him and my smile got wider, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

After I broke the kiss I whispered to him, "I love you too, Steve." He pulled me other to his bike; he got on in and held out his hand.

"So are you coming with me then?" he asked me softly, I smiled and nodded. I hopped on the back of his bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist gripping tight.

He revved the bike and he rode off with me, I finally found something to live for, something to fight for. I wasn't going to be a victim any more. I had finally found my guardian to watch over me. Yet he was not here to fight my battles and I knew that. He could only guide me on the right path. I could finally live a normal live hopeful; no-one was going to hurt me now. I could feel the sun on my skin and I felt alive more alive in that moment with Steve than I ever did in my entire life.


End file.
